L'Affaire Higurashi
by Endoh-Miharu
Summary: [A.R.humour]Un homme âgé, propriétaire du temple, assassiné. Sa fille, 32 ans, poignets ouverts, morte. Son mari, pendu sur l'arbre sacré. Et leur jeune fille, Kagome Higurashi, portée disparue. [R: languageviolencesuicide]
1. Prologue

* * *

Dans un cimetière, une fille tient la main d'une autre fillette. Habillées en noir, toutes deux étaient silencieuses, regardant une pierre tombale fixement. Le vent faisait danser les cheveux des jeunes filles et les feuilles oranges des arbres qui tombaient et voyageaient à travers le paysage désolé. 

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la fillette de dix ans. Des mèches de cheveux noirs cachèrent ses magnifique et grand yeux qui étaient en cette journée obscur, traverser par la douleur et la peine.

« Grand-papa, je… je suis désolée… »

Plus de larmes glissèrent sur son visage, essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit.

« Souta, papa, maman, papy… vous avez pas le droit de partir… »

Depuis la fausse couche de sa mère, et par la même occasion la mort de son petit frère Souta, la vie de Kagome avait sombré de plus en plus dans le drame.

Kagome était une jeune gentille aimable et adorable. Elle vivait une vie parfaite avec une famille parfaite dans une ville parfaite dans un temple parfait avec son père, sa mère et son grand-père parfait. Vous voyez le point? Elle était éduquée et cultivée, elle était jolie, très mignonne et plus elle grandissait plue elle devenait belle. Le genre de fille qui briserait des cœurs dans le futur. Malheureusement la vie n'est pas toujours parfaite. Un nuage gris vint s'installer au-dessus de notre famille parfaite. Leur monde était à tout jamais chaviré.

« Est-ce que c'était moi? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute, papy? »

* * *

Hey je suis en vie! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensée? Alors voula le deal. Vous me reviewer pour avoir la suite, ou simplement pour me dire que c'est nule à chier... Je veux savoir se que vous en pensez. 

Deal?


	2. L'Affaire Hirugashi

Disclaimer : nope c'est pas à moi.

AVERTISSEMENT : Ce Fanfiction contient un langage vulgaire, et des actes (suicides et/ou violence) pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants, la supervision des parents N'est PAS conseillé.

(A/N : Aahahhahahhahahahha! Ow come on, c'est pas si je vous demandais de ne pas lire parce que vous êtes (ou peut-être pas) jeune. Je veux juste vous prévenir, ok? By the way, **Il est possible de retrouver des termes anglais **comme : I don't care ou Bitch ou autre. Je suis désolé si vous ne comprenez pas du tout l'anglais, c'est que là où j'habite on parle comme ça. Alors, ENJOY!)

* * *

**L'Affaire Hirugashi**

Chapitre 1 : L'affaire Hirugashi

"Bonjour chers téléspectateurs, Voici les nouvelles du 4 septembre 2005. Hier, durant la nuit, une maison de retraité de Tokyo a pris feu entre 11 et minuit. La cause en est encore inconnue mais nos journalistes se tiennent au courant de l'information. Allons faire un tour du côté de la météo. Bon matin Hikaru."

"Oh oui Kai bon matin c'est le cas de le dire. En matinée, ensoleillée avec passage nuageux. On peut aussi remarquer une légère brise. Pour ce midi, ciel dégagé et on peut compter pour avoir une belle nuit étoilée. Une très belle température pour cette fin d'été. On risque d'avoir une semaine chaude et agréable."

"Merci Hikaru pour ce bulletin météo."

L'animateur fit alors un petit tour sur sa chaise. L'angle de la caméra changea et des images défilèrent sur le côté de l'écran.

"Vous vous rappelez tous du désastre du 4 septembre qui frappa Kyoto en 1997. Je parle bien ici de l'affaire Hirugashi qui reste toujours un mystère pour nous."

Des images d'un temple que nous connaissons bien commencèrent à apparaître dans le petit bloc à image. On entendit aussi une petite trame sonore sinistre qui suivait les images tragiquement. L'animateur prit une grande respiration et continua son bulletin de nouvelle.

"Un homme âgé, monsieur Hirugashi propriétaire du temple Noshibo fut assassiné dans le salon du temple. Sa fille âgée de 32 ans fut retrouvée mutilée, les doigts coupés et les poignets ouverts dans la chambre de maître, morte. Son mari, pendu sur l'arbre sacré du temple, le Goshinboku. Et leur jeune fille toujours portée disparue Hirugashi Kagome. Nous parlons donc ici de…"

Déjà réveillée depuis un bon vingt minutes, Kagome ferma brutalement la télévision. 'Grrrrrrrrr, les médias font vraiment, profondément et sévèrement chier! Ils doivent toujours tout dramatiser…' Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, examinant sa nouvelle chambre qui contenait sa télé, sa porte, son long miroir, sa commode, son bureau avec ordinateur(très important pour la vie d'un ado.) sa fenêtre en enfin son lit.

Ce soir là, le soir du 4 septembre 1997, Kagome s'était enfuie du temple. Elle était allée retrouver la famille de sa cousine, Ayame et son grand-père qui n'habitait pas si loin du temple. Quelque jour après, les policiers recherchèrent la jeune fille. Le grand-père d'Ayame était allé en cour pour réclamer ce que revenait de droit à la fillette, la fortune du temple Hirugashi. La police avait été informée, l'affaire était close. On avait interrogé la fille pour en savoir plus sur l'histoire mais pas plus que ça. Les gens étaient morts d'une manière qui portait à croire à des suicides et les policiers trop occupés par des histoires plus importantes ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. L'affaire avait été cachée au média mais étonnamment, tous réussirent à en savoir un peu. L'affaire Hirugashi était donc un ramassis de rumeurs. Personne ne connaissait la vraie histoire sauf une gamine de 7 ans.

Depuis la tragique fin des Hirugashi, Kagome fut pris en charge par la famille d'Ayame. Elle rencontra des psychologues qui ne trouvèrent aucun signe de traumatismes. Bien que Kagome ait l'air en bonne santé, elle était profondément perturbée à l'insu de tous.

Depuis 2 semaines, Kagome avait déménagé de Kyoto pour aménager à Tokyo avec sa cousine Ayame seulement. Celle-ci avait 24 ans. Kagome elle en avait 15 et commençait ses cours aujourd'hui même alors que les autres élèves l'avaient déjà débuté depuis 5 jours tout ou plus. Ayame n'était pas du genre à jouer la mère avec sa petite cousine. En réalité, Elle restait très rarement dans l'appartement et s'amusait avec ses amis dans les bars, là où elle était serveuse. Emplois à mi-temps car elle était aussi secrétaire dans un cabinet de dentiste, ce qui était suffisant pour payer leur petit 4 et demi. Kagome, elle, possédait déjà une grande fortune dont elle connaissait vaguement l'existence.

En huit ans, Ayame et Kagome étaient devenues de grandes amies. Elles se connaissaient presque par cœur. Et détrompez-vous, Kagome ne s'était pas endormi la télé ouverte. C'était un truc qu'Ayame avait développé pour réveiller plus facilement sa petite cousine.

Kagome entendit la porte claquer, signifiant que Ayame venait de quitter. Tranquillement, Elle marcha vers sa commode et fouilla les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Elle en sortit un tousse petit sous-vêtement, un chandail et un pantalon. Elle les enfila et s'examina dans le miroir tout en brossant ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle ouvrit une petite boîte qui traînait proche du long miroir sur sa commode. Elle en sortit une chaîne en argent et deux boucles d'oreille. Se regardant dans le miroir elle décida qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle trouva l'objet manquant sur la télé cachant la moitié de l'écran. Elle le prit en l'enfila. Une dernière fois elle observa son reflet. Elle avait un chandail rouge foncé Hello Kitty, un jeans foncé trois quarts avec des coutures rouges là où les bords étaient retroussés. Elle portait sa veste noire avec son capuchon relevé qui avait deux oreilles de chat noires et rose juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle portait aussi deux boucles d'oreille différente, un anneau de taille moyenne et une petite perle.

C'est un look qu'on peut appeler normal mais original. Ce n'est pas avec ce type de vêtement que l'on attire généralement l'attention des autres. Et surtout ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qu'une personne qui a des problèmes et des traumatismes porte. C'était en grande partie le but du style de Kagome.

* * *

Kagome arriva à l'école qui lui donna une assez mauvaise première impression : bruyante. L'école était grande. Elle avait une belle cour en pierre, de longs terrains de soccer, de foot ball, de baseball et autre. Déjà, il y avait des élèves qui flirtaient sur les bancs. 'Il restait pourtant trente minutes avant les cours…' Elle continua de marcher vers la porte d'entré montant les quelques marches, regardant sa montre. Elle poussa alors la porte se disant une expression anglaise qu'elle aimait particulièrement : "Pffff, don't care."

Dès qu'elle entra dans l'école, une petite bonne femme se jeta sur elle.

"Bonjour chère. Tu es nouvelle ici? Je me rappelle toujours des visages de ceux qui passent ici. Oh, j'adore ton chandail. Dans mon temps… " Et à partir de là, Kagome avait cessé de l'écouter. Cette vieille femme lui rappelait beaucoup son grand-père d'ailleurs. On aurait dit que la dame avait un espèce d'accent British, anglophone. Mais peut-être que c'était seulement dû au fait qu'elle était vieille. '……… Ok, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la vieille?' "…Car c'est la vie vois-tu. Moi, ici je suis surveillante, secrétaire, infirmière et travailleuse sociale. J'aurais pu être professeur mais toutes les places étaient déjà occupées. Mais parfois je sers de suppléante. Et même que… "

Ok, Kagome prit une grande respiration. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et d'un coup coupa la parole à la vieille dame. "Euh, bonjour madame, je suis Kagome Hi… euh, Higashi, Kagome Higashi. Je suis nouvelle ici, je viens d'aménager, merci j'aime beaucoup mon chandail, non mes cheveux ne sont pas teints, oui je sais qu'il y a des règles vestimentaires, non je ne porterai pas de petites jupes trop serrées." Elle reprit une autre grande respiration et continua. "Si vous êtes secrétaires vous pourrez peut-être m'aider. Je dois recevoir mes livres, mon agenda, mon casier aujourd'hui même parce que je commence dans trente minutes et je crois que je dois signer certains documents."

"Oh bien sûr, cher enfant. Suis-moi."

À cause de l'affaire Hirugashi, les psychologues de Kagome avaient proposé qu'elle cache son identité, croyant ainsi qu'elle éviterait beaucoup de problèmes. Malgré tout, l'affaire devait être cachée de tout le monde et si les gens savaient son vrai nom, les médias seraient sur elle sans fin

* * *

Kagome avait tout rempli et tout ça en moins d'une heure. Le premier cour avait déjà commencé et comme la secrétaire lui avait signé un papier de retard, Kagome se fichait pas mal d'être présente à son premier cour.

Elle entendit alors des pas se dirigeant vers elle. Kaede, la surveillante, secrétaire, infirmière et travailleuse sociale 'et femme à tout faire tant qu'à y être' s'approchait d'elle en compagnie d'une jeune adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle était habillée d'une extra-mini jupe rouge vin et d'un tube blanc et quelque peu transparent. 'Si on peut dire la couleur de son soutien gorge à travers son tube c'est d'après moi ce qu'on peut appeler de la transparence.' Une couche épaisse de maquillage noir sur les yeux, une autre couche de lip gloss extra résistant et brillant sur les lèvres signifiait à coup sûr que cette fille était une vraie salope.

"Kagome, je voudrais te présenter Kikyo"

Kikyo examina l'adolescente. Elle avait du potentiel de beauté. 'Cachée sous des haillons'. Mais étrangement, Kikyo fut prise par une léger pincement jalousie. Kagome était très belle et naturelle. Les deux adolescentes avaient d'ailleurs des traits étonnamment semblables. "Bonjour je fais partis du comité de Bienvenue. Je vais te faire faire le tour de l'école et te montrer l'emplacement de tes nouvelles classes."

" …k …"

"Et je vous accompagnerai pour le début de la visite mes jeunes filles!" répondit Kaede pleine d'enthousiasme.

Kaede, Kagome et Kikyo se mirent donc à faire le tour du bâtiment. Lentement, Kagome semblait commencée à bien aimer la vieille dame qui parlait sans arrêt. Elle était gentille, généreuse, aimait les ados, contrairement à l'habitude. Car tous les élèves le savent, il n'existe pas beaucoup de professeurs qui aiment réellement son travail. Surtout dans le milieu d'une école secondaire. Les élèves sont généralement traités comme des êtres inhumains par le personnel enseignant. C'était et ce sera toujours ainsi à cause des préjugées sur les jeunes, qu'ils sont immatures, qu'ils n'ont pas respect et autre. Une chose très malheureuse car certain de ses jeunes ne sont pas du tout comme ça.

"Ici c'est la classe de notre bien-aimé monsieur Motoko . C'est un homme formidable et il est normalement l'enseignant préféré de toutes les filles." rigola Kikyo d'un rire froid.

Elles continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce que un escalier retint l'attention de Kagome "Et ça c'Est quoi?"

Kikyo se retourna et regarda le chemin sombre que la jeune fille pointait du doigt. "Ça, c'est le chemin pour aller sur le toit mais la porte est toujours barrée. Le néon est brisé d'ailleurs. Kaede il faudrait demander au concierge de le remplacer."

"J'y vais de ce pas. Kikyo je compte sur toi pour finir cette visite. Au revoir Kagome chère! À plus tard Kikyo." et la vieille partit.

Soudainement, alors que Kaede disparut de son champ de vision, l'atmosphère se refroidit. Kikyo qui jusqu'ici avait gardé un sourire accueillant et une attitude chaleureuse se transforma en jeune fille froide, montrant peu d'émotion. Elle se tourna vers Kagome et lui dit sèchement "Maintenant que la vieille est partie laisse moi te dire une chose. Ceci est **mon** école, les gens m'adorent, les élèves m'adorent et les professeurs aussi. Ne viens surtout pas me marcher sur les pieds parce que tu vas en entendre parler et longtemps." Sur ce, elle se retourna et marcha tranquillement, claquant les talons de ses souliers pour qu'on l'entende marcher royalement. La visite prit fin à ce moment alors que Kagome ne savait même pas encore où se trouvaient les toilettes ou même le gymnase.

'…Si elle essayait de me faire peur, ça prestation était vraiment plus que pathétique.'

La cloche informant de la pause se mit alors à sonner. Les élèves sortirent des classes avec presse, fonçant l'un dans l'autre comme des malades.

Kagome se dépêcha d'emprunter le chemin qui mène vers le toit pour éviter la foule en délire. C'Est alors qu'elle entendit un sifflement. D'abord elle n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, la foule était bruyante et c'était probablement elle qui créait le bruit… Un deuxième sifflement. Celui-ci Kagome le prit au sérieux car elle se rendit compte que le bruit venait de derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au chemin obscur. Le chemin était plongé dans le noir. Alors que d'autres sifflements se firent entendre, la jeune adolescente commença à avancer. Très tranquillement. Maintenant, elle ne voyait plus rien. Le corridor où la foule se trouvait était trop loin pour faire de la lumière. Elle appuya donc la main sur le mur pour ce guider dans les ténèbres denses du couloir.

Son pied toucha alors quelque chose de dur. 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!' Elle se pencha alors vers ce qu'elle venait de frapper et avec sa main examina la structure. Ce qu'elle toucha l'étonna au plus haut point.

* * *

(A/N : Hello! Ahahah ça fais un bout non? Je crois que je devrais même m'excuser… J'ai eu un nouveau jeu game cube (Tale of symphonia) et j'ai passé tout mon temps dessus et aussi sur DeviantART … Mais AH! Je viens de le terminer ce jeu et je compte bien continuer ce que j'ai commencé!

Le deuxième chapitre est en cour et le 5e de c'était l'hiver aussi. Alors reviewer moi si vous voulez me faire écrire plus vite, parce que c'est très motivant. Alors come on !)


End file.
